enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Dražen Petrović
|nadimak =Kapetan |datum_rođenja = 22. listopada 1964. |mjesto_rođenja = Šibenik |datum_smrti = 7. lipnja 1993. |mjesto_smrti = Denkendorf, Bavarska, Njemačka |pozicija = bek šuter |visina = 196 |težina = |sveučilište = |draft = 60. ukupno (1986.) Portland Trail Blazers |karijera = 1979. – 1993. |liga = |klub = |broj = |bivši_klubovi = KK Šibenka (1979.–1983.) KK Cibona (1984.–1988.) Real Madrid (1988.–1989.) Portland Trail Blazers (1989.–1991.) New Jersey Nets (1991.–1993.) |nagrade = |medalje = Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} Hrvatska}} Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} Jugoslavija}} }} 270px|mini|Nadgrobni spomenik Dražena Petrovića na Mirogoju Dražen Petrović (Šibenik, 22. listopada 1964. – Denkendorf (Bavarska), 7. lipnja 1993.), bio je hrvatski košarkaš. Bio je jedan od najvećih hrvatskih i svjetskih košarkaša te je uvršten među 50 osoba koji su najviše pridonijeli Euroligi. Spada u red najvećih hrvatskih sportaša svih vremena. Smatra se predvodnikom vala europskih košarkaša u NBA.Stephen Rodrick, Spirit of the Game, ESPN The Magazine, August 8, 2005Jim Huber, Drazen Petrovic, Inside the NBA, January 12th, 2006NBA.com, Drazen Petrovic Početci karijere Svoju sjajnu i trofejima ispunjenu karijeru počeo je sa svega 15 godina kada ga je trener prvoligaškog kluba Šibenke ubacio u igru nakon čega se javnost po prvi puta upoznala s izvanrednim igračem koji će desetljeće poslije obilježiti europsku i svjetsku košarku. Dražen je počeo igrati nakon što je starijem bratu Aleksandru skupljao i dodavao lopte na njegovim treninzima. Ostajao bi poslije treninga sam u dvorani i šutirao sve dok ne padne noć. Kad je počeo igrati u šibenskim kadetima, svoju minutažu za trening samostalno je produljivao i do kasnih sati. Prije škole dolazio je u praznu dvoranu i trenirao, a poslijepodnevni trening zadnji je napuštao. Nevjerojatan talent i nesvakidašnja radišnost za tako malog dječaka nije mogla promaći i vrhunskim stručnjacima. Već tada prognozirali su mu vrhunsku karijeru zamijetivši kako je već u ranoj dobi sposoban preuzeti svu odgovornost za svoju momčad i ako treba, utakmicu riješiti sam. Karijera u Europi Mada su se za punoljetnog Dražena borili mnogi klubovi iz bivše Jugoslavije, on je potpisao za zagrebačku Cibonu, klub u kojem je igrao njegov brat. Cibonu je odveo dva puta na tron Europe, a u dvije sezone bio je i najbolji europski igrač. Tada prelazi u španjolsku momčad Real Madrid, gdje su ga suigrači i gledatelji poštovali jer je i tu momčad ovjenčao trofejima. U tom razdoblju Dražen je bio i vođa jugoslavenske reprezentacije s velikim uspjehom; ističu se pobjeda na Svjetskom prvenstvu u Argentini 1990. i zlatna medalja na Europskom prvenstvu u Zagrebu 1989. NBA karijera Fenomenalne igre u Europi nisu ostale nezamijećene među skautima sjevernoameričke profesionalne lige. Košarkašku zvijezdu iz Hrvatske privoljeli su u svoje redove 1990. godine kada je Dražen postao član Portland Trail Blazersa. Real Madrid ga u početku uopće nije želio pustiti u NBA ligu, pozivajući se na ugovor između španjolskih klubova i NBA lige, kojim se reguliraju prelasci igrača. Dražen je podnio sudsku tužbu i nakon presude u njegovu korist mogao je igrati za Portland Trail Blazerse.Drobnjak V.: Večernji list Zagreb, 11. kolovoza 1989. Tada su glavni igrači kluba bili Clyde Drexler, Terry Porter, Jerome Kersey i Kevin Duckworth. Premda je prve sezone zbog politike unutar kluba više sjedio na klupi no što je igrao, svoj je izniman talent iskazao dvije godine poslije u New Jersey Netsima. Ne samo da je 1992. bio najbolji šuter momčadi (pogotovo trica), nego i najbolji Europljanin koji je dotad igrao u NBA ligi. Još jedan trofej bio je i onaj najboljeg braniča pucača NBA te sezone. Te je godine Dražen hrvatsku reprezentaciju odveo do najsjajnijeg uspjeha, srebra na Olimpijadi u Barceloni, i to u završnom srazu s jedinim pravim Dream Teamom za kojeg su igrali najbolji predstavnici NBA te ujedno neki od najboljih košarkaša u povijesti - Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Magic Johnson, Scottie Pippen, Charles Barkley i drugi. Tragični prekid karijere Draženov američki uzlet i divljenje koje su kod Amerikanaca izazvale njegove igre prekinula je prometna nesreća u kojoj je Dražen izgubio život u 29. godini, u naponu svoje karijere. Smrt „Amadeusa, košarkaškog Mozarta“, odjeknula je kao prava eksplozija u javnosti. Za upravljačem je bila Draženova tadašnja djevojka, njemačka manekenka mađarskog porijekla Klara Szalantzy, a u automobilu se nalazila i turska košarkašica Hilal Edebal,Hilal Edebal, suputnica Dražena Petrovića tek sada saznala šokantnu istinu Preuzeto 8. lipnja 2013. koja je završila s teškim ozljedama mozga; poginuo je samo Dražen koji je u sudaru izletio kroz vjetrobransko staklo. Dražena i Klaru upoznala je zajednička prijateljica u New Yorku, a vrlo brzo Dražen i Klara postali su par. Nekoliko godina nakon Draženove pogibije Klara Szalantzy udala se za njemačkog nogometaša Olivera Bierhoffa. Na početku NBA sezone 1993./1994. Draženov dres s brojem 3 umirovljen je i podignut pod krov dvorane New Jersey Netsa. Tadašnji trener Netsa Chuck Daly na ceremoniji rekao je: Naslijeđe mini|lijevo|175 pix|Spomenik Draženu Petroviću u Lausanni. Jednostavan, pomalo samozatajan i skroman za popularnost kakvu je uživao, pomagao je nesebično običnim ljudima koje nije ni poznavao. Svjedoci tvrde da je usred jedne kišne zagrebačke noći zamotan u kabanicu s kapuljačom pomagao gurati automobil koji je zastao i pri tom nije skidao kapuljaču, da ga ne prepoznaju. Svojoj domovini obol je dao u nekoliko navrata početkom 90-ih, tiho prosvjedujući ispred zgrade Ujedinjenih naroda zbog ratne agresije koja je tada pogodila Hrvatsku. Bio je omiljen u društvu onih koji su znali što je košarka i mada je znao kao beskomprimisni razarač tuđih koševa uništavati protivnike, svi su se divili njegovoj igri, sportskom ponašanju i karizmi što se rijetko viđa. Hrvatski olimpijski odbor je 1995. godine poklonio Olimpijskom muzeju u Lausanni spomenik Draženu Petroviću. Rad kipara Vaska Lipovca postavljen je u parku ispred Olimpijskog muzeja. Godine 2006. u njegovu čast u Zagrebu otvoren je muzej i memorijalan centar "Dražen Petrović", uz košarkašku dvoranu koja također nosi njegovo ime. Nagradu koja nosi njegovo ime Hrvatski olimpijski odbor ustanovio je 2006. godine, a namijenjena isključivo mladim sportašima, sportašicama, te muškim i ženskim ekipama za izvanredne sportske rezultate i sportski razvoj. Kao igrač dobio je Državnu nagradu za šport "Franjo Bučar" 1992., a posthumno je, ovaj put za životno djelo, dobio istu nagradu 2002. godine. Uvršten u košarkašku Kuću slavnih 2002. godine. U Šibeniku je 22. listopada 2011. na Baldekinu otkriven brončani Draženov odljevak akademskog kipara Kažimira Hraste, koji prikazuje košarkaša u njegovoj prvoj fazi karijere kako sjedi na klupi s košarkaškom loptom među nogama. Istoga je dana otvoren i Spomen muzej koji je na inicijativu Biserke Petrović uređen u Draženovom stanu na obližnjem gradskom predjelu Buale.Rođen Dražen Petrović Objavljeno 22. listopada 2013.http://www.vjesnik.hr/Article.aspx?ID=07D2DEDD-4CE5-48DA-B552-6D452B8E16C2 Tijekom Europskog prvenstva u košarci 18. rujna 2013. Dražen Petrović izabran je za najboljeg europskog košarkaša svih vremena u izboru kojeg je organizirao portal posvećen košarci HoopsHype.com. U izboru je anketirano 38 košarkaša s Eurobasketa u Sloveniji koji su trebali navesti pet najboljih europskih košarkaša svih vremena. Dražen Petrović, koji je bio prvak svijeta i Europe te je dva puta osvajao Euroligu i dva puta srebro na olimpijskim igrama, sakupio je najviše glasova, a osim njega od Hrvata među 16 najboljih su i Toni Kukoč na sedmom mjestu, te Dino Rađa na 16.Dražen Petrović najbolji košarkaš Europe (pristupljeno 23. rujna 2013.) Kratki pregled športske karijere minijatura|desno|150px|Kip Dražena Petrovića pred istoimenom dvoranom u Zagrebu, rad Kuzme Kovačića * 1977. godina ** Dražen počinje s košarkaškim treninzima. * 1979. godina ** Dražen počinje igrati za kadete te u isto vrijeme trenira s prvom seniorskom momčadi. Njegov brat Aleksandar odlazi u Cibonu Zagreb. * 1980. godina ** Juniorska reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Juniorsko europsko prvenstvo u Turskoj: Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. * 1981. godina ** Kadetska reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Kadetsko balkansko prvenstvo u Grčkoj: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju ** Kadetska reprezentacija Kadetsko europsko prvenstvo u Grčkoj: Dražen osvaja 5. mjesto ** Dražen se polaku ustaljuje u prvoj ekipi Šibenke. * 1982. godina **Šibenka Finale Kupa Koraća - Šibenka gubi od Limogesa. Dražen u početnoj postavi. ** Juniorska reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Juniorsko europsko prvenstvo u Grčkoj: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije: Prva utakmica za reprezentaciju protiv Italije. * 1983. godina ** Šibenka - finale državnog prvenstva: Dražen pogađa dva slobodna bacanje i donosi Šibenci prvi naslov prvaka države. Dva dana kasnije prvenstvo joj je oduzeto i dodjeljeno Bosni za zelenim stolom. ** Šibenka: Dražen predvodi Šibenku u drugo finale Kupa Koraća, ali opet gube od Limogesa. * 1984. godina ** Dražen prelazi u Cibonu Zagreb. ** Olimpijske igre u Los Angelesu. Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. Trener Mirko Novosel. * 1985. godina ** Grčka: Europsko klupsko finale, Cibona pobjeđuje Real Madrid 87:78. Dražen postiže 36 koševa. ** Finale državnog play-offa: Cibona - Crvena Zvezda Beograd 2:1. Utakmica #1 - 97:88; Utakmica #2 - 89:92; Utakmica #3 - 119:106. Dražen postiže 32 koša u trećoj utakmici. ** Finale Kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Jugoplastiku Split 104:83. Dražen postiže 39 koševa. ** Sveučilišne igre u Japanu: peto mjesto. Trener: Krešimir Ćosić * 1986. godina ** Cibona: Klupsko europsko finale u Budimpešti, Cibona pobjeđuje Žalgiris Kaunas 94:82. Dražen postiže 22 koša. ** Finale Kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Bosnu Sarajevo 110:98. Dražen postiže 46 koševa. ** Finale državnog play-offa: Cibona izgubila od Zadra 1:2. Cibona završila sezonu sa 21 pobjedom i 1 porazom. Utakmica #1 - 84:70; Utakmica #2 -73:84; Zadar je pobjedio Cibonu u trećoj utakmici nakon produžetaka 110:111 ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Svjetsko prvenstvo u Španjolskoj. Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. Trener Krešimir Ćosić. ** Izabran od Portland Trail Blazersa u trećem krugu - sveukupno 60 izbor. * 1987. godina ** Cibona: Državno prvenstvo. Iako je Cibona srušila vlastiti rekorod sa 22 pobjede i nula poraza, poražena je u polufinalu protiv Crvene Zvezde sa 2:1. Utakmica #1 - 92:74. Utakmica #2 - 92:94. Utakmica #3 - 103:104. Dražen postiže 48 koševa u trećoj utakmici. ** Finale Europskog kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Scavolini iz Pesara 89:74. Dražen postiže 28 koševa. ** Sveučilišne igre u Zagrebu. Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Europsko prvenstvo u Grčkoj. Dražen osvaja brončanu medalju. Trener Krešimir Ćosić mini|Umirovljeni Draženov dres Netsa * 1988. godina ** Cibona Finale Kupa: Cibona pobjeđuje Jugoplastiku 82:80. ** Finale Kupa Koraća: Cibona izgubila od Real Madrida. ** OI u Seoulu 1988: osvojena srebrna medalja. Trener Dušan Ivković. ** Dražen prelazi u Real Madrid. * 1989. godina ** Real Madrid Finale Kupa Španjolske: Real pobjeđuje Barcelonu ** Državno prvenstvo Španjolske: Real Madrid je izgubio petu odlučujuću utakmicu protiv Barcelone. ** Finale europskog kupa: Real pobjeđuje Snaidero iz Caserte. Dražen postiže 62 koša. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Europsko prvenstvo u Zagrebu: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. Najbolji igrač prvenstva. * 1990. godina ** Dražen prelazi u Portland Trail Blazerse, nije previše igrao prvu sezonu u NBA. U prosjeku 12.6 minuta te 7.6 koševa po utakmici. ** Reprezentacija Jugoslavije - Svjetsko prvenstvo u Buenos Airesu: Dražen osvaja zlatnu medalju. Trener Dušan Ivković * 1991. godina ** New Jersey Nets. Dražen prelazi u New Jersey Netse. Dražen igra u prosjeku 16.6 minuta te postiže 10.2 koševa po utakmici. * 1992. godina ** New Jersey Nets. Druga sezone u Netsima donijela je Draženu par priznanja: nominaciju za igrača koji je najviše napredovao u NBA. Dražen je predvodio Netse s 20.6 koševa po utakmici, te cijelu NBA ligu (braniče) s 50.8 posto šuta iz igre. Također, predvodio je Netse u postotku šuta iz igre s 50.8 posto te slobodnih bacanja 80.8 posto. ** Reprezentacija Hrvatske - Olimpijske igre u Barceloni: Dražen i Hrvatska osvojili su srebrnu medalju igrajući protiv Dream Teama predvođenog igračima kao što su Michael Jordan, Magic Johnson, Larry Bird... * 1993. godina ** New Jersey Nets. Najbolja sezone karijere. Izabran u treću postavu NBA. Predvodio sve braniče NBA u postotku šuta iz igre s 51.8 posto, te Netse u koševima (22.3), postotku šuta (51.8) i postotku slobodnih bacanja (87.0 posto). Najviše koševa u NBA ligi Dražen postiže protiv Houstona, 44 koša. ** Reprezentacija Hrvatske - Kvalifikacije za europsko prvenstvo: Draženova zadnja utakmica. Hrvatska - Slovenija u Wroclawu, Poljska. * 2002. godina ** Postao je član Košarkaške Kuće slavnih. Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Članak o Draženu Petroviću iz NBA Hrvatska *Članak o Draženu Petroviću iz Šibenika *Stranica u počast Dražena Petrovića *Memorijalni centar Dražen Petrović *Profil Dražena Petrovića na Košarkaškoj dvorani slavnih *Profil Dražena Petrovića na Naismith kući slavnih *Profil Dražena Petrovića na basketpedya.com Ostali projekti }} Kategorija:Hrvatski košarkaši Kategorija:Svjetski prvaci u košarci Kategorija:Životopisi, Šibenik Kategorija:Dobitnici nagrade Franjo Bučar Kategorija:Košarkaši Cibone Zagreb Kategorija:Bek šuteri Kategorija:Košarkaši GKK Šibenika